Love me do
by Lita-48
Summary: Jean sabe cuáles son sus posibilidades con Mikasa Ackerman: 1%. No es imposible superar a Jaeger, es imposible cortar el lazo que tiene Mikasa con el loco suicida.
1. Someone to love

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Isayama.**

* * *

 ** _Love, love me do,_**

 ** _you know I love you._**

 ** _So please, love me do._**

 _-Love me do, the beatles-_

* * *

Jean sabe cuáles son sus posibilidades: 1%. Y el uno sólo existe porque Marco insistió en ponerlo para suavizar su cruel realidad de ser rechazado. No es imposible ser mejor que Jaeger, es imposible cortar el lazo que une a Mikasa con el loco suicida; sabe que no puede compararse con él, pues aunque odie admitirlo Eren tiene una historia con Mikasa, pero él está seguro de que podría empezar una con ella si tan sólo viera más allá de esa cabezota con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera lo intentaría de no ser por su mejor amigo, que nuevamente insistió en al menos declararle sus sentimientos. Así que con la mínima oportunidad de estar con Mikasa, Jean está decidido a acercarse a ella.

 _Bitácora del día miércoles, dos de febrero._

 _Estoy aproximadamente a cinco metros de ella. Como era de esperarse está con Eren, aunque él la ignora a Mikasa no le importa, parece bastarle con estar a su lado a pesar de ser sólo un poste para Eren. Es estúpido escribir algo así; demonios, soy patético. En cuanto termine esta mierda quemaré éstas bitácoras._

 _Tengo un chance de acércame a ella y entregarle algo que expresará mis sentimientos. En cualquier momento Annie aparecerá y le pateará el trasero a Jaeger mientras que Mikasa la ve con ojos de querer cortarle el cuello. Cuando Eren empiece a regañarla para que lo deje en paz podré jalarla con cualquier excusa tonta. Será como salvarla. La llevaré a donde estoy justo ahora, bajo esta pequeña terraza apartado de todos. Y listo, se lo entregaré, me iré corriendo a esconderme debajo de mi cama y jamás saldré._

 _¡Es ahora o nunca!_

El castaño cerró el pequeño cuaderno de color negro que tenía y lo guardó en la parte trasera de su pantalón. Si lograba captar la atención de la pelinegra por al menos unos minutos sus posibilidades aumentarían al 3% o con suerte, 4%. Cerró los ojos y tronó los dedos de sus manos, estaba preparado para cualquier acontecimiento; ser rechazado, llamar la atención de Mikasa, o ser tragado de repente por un titán. Y como lo predijo Annie estaba hablando con Eren, dejando a Ackerman a un lado. Si bien no le causaba gracia que la tratara así, era una oportunidad que el idiota le había regalado. Asustado pero seguro de lo que haría, caminó hacia ella sin titubear —o al menos no lo mostró— Y al mismo tiempo siendo ignorado por los otros, se paró junto a Mikasa.

Ésta no reaccionó al sentir su presencia, pero él carraspeó para llamar su atención, dejándola sin otra opción más que hacerle caso y mirarlo de frente, poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que estaba.— Mikasa, ¿P-puedes venir un segundo? Es importante… y será rápido.

Ella dirigió la mirada hacia Eren esperando que él dijera algo al respecto, pero éste no paraba de hablar con Annie, asombrado de sus técnicas. Soltó un suspiro, abrumada y molesta por su falta de interés. Para Jean, parecía que Mikasa se tomaba demasiado tiempo para dar una respuesta tan simple y peor aún, él sabía cuál sería.

" _¡NO! Yo amo a Eren, ¿No entiendes? ¡Largo de aquí! O más bien, ¡Arre!"_

Bien, Mikasa no diría algo así, pero lo daría a entender. Apretó los puños, no creyó que sería más humillante su silencio a una respuesta concreta. Así que decidió dejar de presionarla y asumir que moriría solo.— Está bien si no quieres, no era tan importante. — _No al menos para ti_. Pensó. Jean esbozó una sonrisa de lado, falsa y ardida, una que no notaría ella porque claro no conoce nada de él.

Mikasa nunca quiso hablar con él, en especial porque era algo así como el "enemigo" de Eren, a parte de los titanes. No estaba asegura si debía ir siendo que después el castaño le reclamaría, así como lo hizo con su cabello justo después de recibir un cumplido de Jean. Sin embargo prefería estar lejos de Annie y Eren, se había resignado a mantenerlo lejos de ella y el hecho de que siempre pasara a segundo plano era algo que definitivamente no toleraba.—De acuerdo, iré.

A veces las cosas simplemente no salen como esperas, así que cuando estás consiente de eso no planeas nada porque sabes que es poco probable que suceda. Jean no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, justo ahora ella caminaba a su lado con esa mirada perdida y de cierta manera dulce. Sin olvidar mencionar que su cabello lucía muy bien ahora. Debió hacer un "plan B: Mikasa dijo que sí" Y así al menos tendría un tema de conversación, o se haría el interesante. Eso le pasaba por ser un pesimista.

Divisó el lugar donde hace un rato había estado y la guio por un camino sombrado, pues el sol no era bueno para su blanca y hermosa piel. No era el sitio más romántico, pero era privado y con eso bastaba. Ambos se detuvieron, guardando silencio y sintiéndose incómodos a su manera. Jean sabía que no tenía caso decir alguna tontería o adularla, sólo le daría lo que le tomó tanto tiempo hacer. Dos semanas, cinco horas, trece minutos.

Del mismo sitio que guardó su libreta, sacó una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad que se alcanzaba a divisar si alguien prestaba atención a su trasero —claro que ella no lo haría— estaba algo arrugada y doblada de las esquinas, pero el interior era más de lo que el imaginó que pudiera crear. Realmente le había salido bien. Sin prestar atención a que al hacer éste movimiento su libreta había caído al suelo.— Es para ti—Sonrojado y sin poder mirarla al rostro, estiró su mano con la hoja.

Mikasa encarnó una ceja observando la hoja de papel. Y sólo por cortesía la tomó. No tenía curiosidad de verla, pero si Jean había decidido dársela en persona debía ser algo importante. Antes de que pudiera abrirla y ver su contenido, el castaño posó su mano en su hombro.— Espera a que me vaya.

Ella asintió, algo confundida.—Bien.

Kirschtein sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ya no tenía nada más que perder, pues su dignidad se había ido volando. Al menos estaba seguro de que Mikasa no lo mencionaría; era como un secreto entre los dos. Con eso le bastaba, no pedía más. Ella pronto sabría lo que sentía, fin de la historia.

La pelinegra no se sorprendió por el comportamiento raro de su compañero, sin embargo, ¿Qué tenía ese papel que lo hizo correr más rápido de lo que lo hacía en los entrenamientos? Se recargó en la pared y discretamente abrió la hoja.

Una pequeña frase con una terrible letra: Me gustas.

Y un dibujo de ella, borroso y con algunas manchas, pero asombroso. Nunca creyó que alguien como él sería tan bueno en algo artístico, era agresivo y engreído, no podía esperar más que golpes y comentarios tontos de él. ¿Jean la veía de esa manera? ¿O realmente así era? Mikasa no se preocupaba por su aspecto como ciertas adolescentes de ahí lo hacían. Ni siquiera había pensado en si era atractiva o no, o en preguntarle a Eren qué pensaba, pero seguramente él no le contestaría. Al menos en aquel dibujo ella lucía hermosa. Sólo esperaba que Jean no estuviera exagerando.

Era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo así, lo apreciaba. Dobló de nuevo la hoja y con ambas manos la pegó a su pecho. Debía encontrar la manera de agradecerle, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Mikasa no era buena dibujando, ni se le daban las palabras. Decir "gracias" no sería suficiente además de que sería grosero.

Hizo una mueca con la boca, mirando la punta de sus botas y meciendo su pierna, logrando divisar un pequeño cuaderno en el suelo. Se colocó de cuclillas y agarró el cuaderno, abriéndolo en la primera página.

" _Propiedad de Jean, no entregar a otra persona que no sea Jean. Si lo hacen, dense por muertos."_

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; de verdad que era torpe. Pasó a la siguiente página, estaba llena de pequeñas ilustraciones de rostros de personas. También tenía algunas anotaciones sobre cosas que le gustaría hacer en un futuro y uno que otro insulto a Eren. Miró hacia los lados, no había nadie a su alrededor. Una risita escapó entre sus labios, no podía creer que le cayera tan mal. Eren no era el mejor haciendo amigos, pero éste sí que lo detestaba.

Invadida más por la curiosidad, continuó leyendo y viendo su cuaderno. Hasta que se topó con más dibujos de ella, pequeños y algunos de cuerpo completo; podía ser algo acosador, pero no dejaban de ser buenos. Algunos tenían frases como _"su cabello es hermoso" "sus ojos son como dos lunas"_ _"Mikasa es preciosa. Cualquiera que ha haya visto es seguro que piensa lo mismo, por eso no me sorprende que no se fije en mí, además de que parece jamás se despegará de Eren. Espero que al menos él aprecie lo que ella es, porque si no es así, quisiera hacerlo yo."_ y otros estaban cubiertos de rayones como si intentara ocultar la evidencia. Incluso había un _pequeño texto sobre ella._

Mikasa no sabía cómo reaccionar, lucía calmada e indiferente como siempre, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba. Era algo lindo, lo admitía. Cerró el cuaderno, era hora de devolvérselo, seguramente no estaba buscando como loco. Además aprovecharía para agradecerle por el dibujo y pedirle disculpas por haber invadido su privacidad. Así que por primera vez su destino era el cuarto de un chico que no era Eren.

¡No puede ser! Marco, no está. ¡Demonios, debo cometer suicidio ahora que puedo! —Jean sujetó con ambas manos su cabello, dándole unos cuantos tirones. Su cuarto estaba desordenado —más de lo normal— y había buscado en todas partes, pero no había rastro de su libreta.— Si alguien lo encuentra será mi fin.

Tranquilo Jean, seguramente alguien lo encontró y no lo divulgará, sólo vendrá a devolvértelo. No pienses tan mal—Marco intentaba calmarlo, pero no funcionaba. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, le causaría grandes problemas a su amigo, además de que fue su culpa que comenzara a escribir y dibujar ahí.

¡Soy hombre muerto! Llevamos una hora buscando y no hemos encontrado nada. Si alguien lo halló, ¿Por qué no lo ha traído? —El castaño se dejó caer sobre su cama, tomando la almohada y colocándola sobre su cabeza.— Seguramente piensa extorsionarme.

Marco se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensando en una solución que no implicara exponerlo en frente de todos. Era algo difícil, pero debía encontrar la forma. Jean estaba a punto del colapso. En ese instante tocaron la puerta con fuerza, sobresaltando a ambos. El castaño miró a Marco con una cara de susto, mientras que éste se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a abrir, asomando la cabeza por un pequeño hueco y llevándose con la sorpresa de que era Mikasa quien llamaba a la puerta.

¿Está Jean? —Murmuró.

Sí, espera. —Susurró Marco y emparejando la puerta al momento de retirar la cabeza—Te hablan.

Jean bajó de su cama, su muerte estaba a unos cuantos pasos. ¿Qué querrían? ¿Un órgano? ¿Qué hiciera sus deberes? Habían muchas cosas que se les podría ocurrir y él tendría que pagarlas por ser un idiota descuidado. Marco se hizo a un lado, caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en la orilla. Jean exhaló y tomó la perilla, abriendo y saliendo del cuarto de golpe, topándose contra Mikasa y obligándola a retroceder.

Eran obvias las razones por las que ella estaba ahí; devolverle el dibujo. El castaño frunció los labios, ¿Tan malo le había parecido el dibujo? ¿Debió agregarle más detalles? O tal vez si hubiera dibujado al maldito de Eren junto a ella lo habría aceptado.

Mikasa se enderezó y reveló lo que se encontraba detrás escondido en su espalda.— Lo encontré en suelo después de que me diste el dibujo.

De todas las personas en estas murallas tenía que encontrarlo ella. Su suerte no podía ser peor, incluso ahora la opción del suicidio no sonaba tan mal. Jean no iba a decir nada al respecto, sería mejor dejarlo así. Su humillación estaba completa.—Gracias. —Contestó, sólo para calmar la tensión que él mismo proyectaba.

Yo… —Mikasa tragó saliva. Había practicado la manera en la que iba a disculparse, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco.— Vi tus dibujos por accidente. Lo siento.

Su rostro se tornó rojo por completo hasta las orejas. Una explosión en su mente y un gran deseo por ser devorado por un titán, además de que Eren lo mataría. Y sólo encontró dos palabras para tal situación— No importa.

Me gustaron. —Agregó.— Y el que me regalaste también. Eres muy bueno dibujando. —La pelinegra se tomó de ambas manos, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto de la pared. _Y gracias por pensar que soy bonita._ Pensó— Eso era todo, descansa.

—D-descansa, Mikasa.

Jean la observó alejarse hasta que desapareció doblando la esquina; aturdido y por alguna extraña razón feliz de escuchar un simple agradecimiento, recorrió el contorno de la libreta con la yema de sus dedos, sabía que otro secreto los unía, aunque fuera mínimo. _Sus posibilidades habían subido al 6%._

* * *

 ** _MikasaxEren rules, lo sé. Bueno, no soy fan de ésta pareja porque a pesar de que AMO a Jean, sé que el pobre no tiene oportunidad. Sin embargo me parece un amor platónico divertido, y es por esa razón que los shippeo. Para darme a entender, me gusta ésta pareja pero no los quiero juntos. Después de todo aún creo que Eren puede reflexionar :'(_**

 ** _¡Jean es amor! Y me pareció gracioso escribir algo así aunque sea pequeño y simple, además de que es mi segundo personaje favorito._**


	2. Someone like you

Basado en el capítulo 51

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **I'll always be true**_

…

* * *

Jean sabe cuáles son sus posibilidades: 6%. Desde la última vez que tuvo un encuentro "íntimo" con Mikasa no volvieron a hablar directamente. Y considerando el descubrimiento de Eren como titán, la traición de Annie y para empeorar la situación también estaban involucrados Reiner y Bertolt; bueno, Ackerman estaba más pegada a Eren más que nunca y no la culpa, el sujeto es un imán de problemas. Han sucedido muchos eventos y él prefirió concentrarse en su deber como soldado y tomárselo en serio, no es el mismo joven que quería estar en la comodidad de las murallas como policía militar. ¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan loco? Esa era la palabra: una completa locura. Y si escribiera un resumen no bastarían tres hojas, ¿un libro serviría? Qué famoso se haría; las desventuras de la legión de reconocimiento.

Dime Mikasa, si me convierto en escritor podría parecerte interesante. ¿Te gustaría al menos un poco?

De vez en cuando ella lo mira, de vez en cuando su corazón se acelera cuando la japonesa está cerca; sin embargo no volvió a intentar algo más, sólo eran compañeros. Hasta entonces creía que su enamoramiento por Mikasa había sido superarlo, que las estadísticas podían irse a la mierda. Entonces tuvo que estar en peligro de ser devorada por un titán. Y él tenía que ser su héroe, al menos por una vez en su vida.

Bitácora del día viernes, 3 de junio.

Si Marco estuviera aquí seguramente diría que mis posibilidades ahora son del 50% (vale, algo exagerado, quizá 40%). Salvé a Mikasa, ¡vaya qué fui valiente! ¿Cómo podría verla morir? Jamás me imagine encontrarme en una situación así, pero ni siquiera la primera en nuestra generación puede salvarse. Me alegro de que diera resultado, por un segundo sentí mi corazón detenerse y si la perdía no podría soportarlo, porque a pesar de que no somos amigos un mundo sin Mikasa sería como un mundo sin flores, triste y rodeado de pura muerte, el mismo infierno.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí aquí, pero aún conservo el diario porque me recuerda cuando ella agradeció por el dibujo… y leyó mis ridículos poemas. Aún me avergüenzo de recordarlo, pero no volvimos a tocar el tema.

¡Y tengo noticias! Malas, terribles, peores que morir por un titán: Sigo enamorado de Mikasa.

Después de rescatar a Eren fueron enviados a una pequeña cabaña, él e Historia debían estar a salvo. Ackerman nunca se quedaba quieta y aún sin piernas iría detrás de Jaeger. Al principio no lo entendía, pero ahora lo hacía. Cuando la vio a punto de morir no pensó ni una vez, incluso si él era devorado quería que estuviera a salvo. Y mientras se encargaba de bajar provisiones junto con Sasha y Connie para después llevarlas al interior de su hogar provisional, pensó que lo mejor sería olvidar el suceso. No era para tanto, seguramente otro haría lo mismo.

—Estoy en casa.

—¡Mikasa, ¿Fuiste a cortar leña?! —Exclamó Armin, con cierto tono de preocupación y se acercó para poder auxiliarla. Iba junto con Historia, usaba falda, sujetaba los pedazos de tronco y traía un hacha con el otro brazo. ¡Qué linda es! No me importaría que me cortara el corazón. Demonios, sonó tan raro.—¡Eres un tipo de bestia salvaje, no deberías estar fuera de la cama!

—Intenté detenerla pero no escuchó, sólo dijo que estaba bien. —Interrumpió Eren, tratando de calmar a su amigo. Y agregó tras un suspiro.— No te preocupes, ya está haciendo ejercicios.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a espiar a Mikasa!? —Gritó Jean, o más bien, pensó en voz alta. Los demás parecieron ignorarlo debido a la costumbre, una típica pelea entre ambos, pero se sintió profundamente abochornado. No podían entender la gravedad de sus sentimientos, ni él lo hacía.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no la espío!

La pequeña discusión terminó cuando descubrieron que Sasha escondía un pedazo de pan.

La noche llegó, por fin podría descansar y era una ventaja estar en el campo, como si pudiera desconectarse de los problemas al menos por ocho horas. Después de cenar una manzana se despidió de sus amigos y se fue en dirección a su cuarto, pasando por la puerta principal que estaba abierta. Seguramente se les olvidó cerrarla, idiotas. Pensó. Asomó la cabeza, encontrándose con la delgada espalda de lo que podría ser un sueño; Mikasa. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿por qué estaba sola? Jean tragó saliva, tentado a salir y sentarse a su lado en los escalones para pasar una estupenda velada. Pero si lo hacía, ¿qué diría?

Bitácora mental nocturna del día domingo, 5 de junio.

¡Debo aprender a charlar con mujeres!

Además sabía que no era la persona que ella esperaba le hiciera compañía. Lo mejor era resignarse, se supone que ya lo había hecho. ¡Estúpido romance imposible! Algo en su interior aún intentaba luchar por aumentar las posibilidades. Quiere el 100% o el 150% si es posible. Se apartó sin hacer ruido y regresó a la cocina, cogió una manzana y volvió corriendo, limpiando la fruta con su camisa. Se la daría y ya.

—Mikasa… —emparejó la puerta. La joven lo miró por encima del hombro con ligera sorpresa. Pensó que todos se estaban preparando para dormir. — Ahora entiendo por qué no estabas con nosotros. —rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca. — Te traje una manzana por si tienes hambre. —se acercó, colocó de cuclillas y ofreció el bocadillo.

Dudó en tomarla pues no tenía hambre y fue la razón por la que decidió escabullirse, pero sería demasiado descortés de su parte. Después de todo Jean se preocupaba por ella a pesar de no tener una relación cercana.— Gracias Jean. —la tomó y dio una mordida.

—No es nada. —sonrió de lado, levantándose. — Bueno, descansa Mikasa. No te quedes mucho rato aquí, podrías enfermarte.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Jean la miró incrédulo, creyó que era muy obvio. Al parecer no, o será que para Mikasa no eran vitales esa clase de sentimientos. Tan sólo la observaba y sabía que no hay posibilidad de que toque tierra. Seguramente es porque está muy lejos, en especial de él. Y joder, ¿qué era peor? Saber que nunca será suya, o seguir ahí sin apartar los ojos. — Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

"Sé algo y es que desearía estar ahí contigo todo el tiempo, o sólo el tiempo en que me requieras. Podría decir que no me basta con sólo hablarte, pero claro que sí. A veces las mentiras son buenas para mi corazón, otras, no tanto."

Apretó los labios, no estaba preparada para esa clase de situaciones. Lo mejor que podía hacer en ese entonces era ignorarlo, guardar en secreto que estaba consciente de su enamoramiento. Ahora era diferente, porque estaban cara a cara.— Lo sé. —se puso de pie, limpiando el polvo de su falda.— por esa razón arriesgaste tu vida, ¿verdad? No pude agradecértelo. Fuiste muy valiente.

—Qué va. —se encogió de hombros. Parecía restarle importancia, pero en su interior estaba tan contento que podría hacerlo mil veces y no se cansaría.— tenía que hacerlo, no sólo porque me gustas… es egoísta pensarlo pero el mundo necesita de ti. —"yo necesito de ti", se lo guardó porque era suficiente la idea que tenía Mikasa de él. Un completo tonto.

¿Lo hacía? No, era mentira. Eren no necesitaba de ella, siempre lo repetía y para la japonesa Jaeger era su mundo. Colocó la mano sobre su hombro esbozando una tímida sonrisa, bastaba con que alguien lo dijera después de tanto dolor por el que ha pasado; por un segundo deseó corresponder a sus sentimientos, era un chico agradable debajo de esa capa de arrogancia que poco a poco fue eliminando con el pasar del tiempo. Jean encarnó ambas cejas sin dar palabra a lo que estaba viendo, ahora podría dibujarla de una manera diferente. Y sentir su delicada mano en su hombro podría compararlo con la más bonita muestra de amor. Ojalá ella lo sintiera igual. ¿Podría ahora tener el 60% de oportunidad? Quizá en un futuro terminen juntos.

—También iré a dormir. Nos vemos mañana Jean.

—Buenas noches, Mikasa.

Bitácora nocturna del día domingo, 5 de junio.

Mi corazón no puede olvidarse de ella y late con la esperanza de ser escuchado, pero Mikasa no me deja entrar al suyo. Hay un universo para ella, para mí; pero no juntos. En mis manos tengo marcas que jamás se borrarán, son un par de manos que nunca podrán tocar las suyas, sujetarlas y tener una vida normal donde ambos somos felices.

Tal vez en otra vida pueda decirle que me hubiera gustado ser de ella. Por ahora intentaré desafiar las estadísticas.

PD: Juro no volver a escribir cursilerías. A partir de ahora haré un registro de las misiones.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _ **Why don't you love me do?**_

* * *

 **¡Hooola de nuevo! Leí varios review pidiendo que continuara, así que cuando me vino un poco de inspiración decidí escribir otra cosa. Es muy pequeño comparado con el primero, sólo fue para quitarme la espinita de cuando Jean salva a Mikasa después del capítulo del anime ¡fue hermoso! nadie lo apreció, me quema y lastima.**

 **Espero les guste, ya shippeo más a esta pareja desde que escribí este one-shot y me tiendo a escribir un long-fic ;_; pero no estoy segura.**

 **¡Gracias por sus review! Me hacen tan feliz.**

 **Cualquier error, duda o sugerencia sería bien recibido. Nos vemos.**


End file.
